


crushing roses, not hearts

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Prompt: roses.





	crushing roses, not hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: roses.

The scent of crushed rose petals is sweet but not cloying as Margaery lays Sansa down over them to devour her.

  
Sansa is lost in the moment, completely under her sway, not caring if someone comes, because in this moment there is no-one else but her and Margaery and passion.

  
The sea beyond the walls sighs, drowning Santa’s moans as she climbs and crests, crushing rose petals under her fingers, hands clenching as her whole body shudders, heels kicking.

  
Margaery looks down at her, the clear blue sky bright and sunny behind the halo of her Sansa-mussed hair.

  
She smiles.

 


End file.
